


Mia's Present

by PerfectPurity



Category: Azure Dreams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPurity/pseuds/PerfectPurity
Summary: It's Mia's fifteenth birthday, and there's only one thing she wants now that she's legally considered an adult.





	Mia's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I haven't been motivated to write lately. I had a good portion of this written at some point but then I lost it and I felt even less motivated. After over a year, though, I figured it was high time to put my nose to the grindstone and crank this out. Do note that while I don't post often, I do check in quite regularly, and I would love to hear from you with regards to any story I've written. 
> 
> This is the third of a planned series of seven one-shots involving Koh and each of the girls. Next girl: Fur

The desert town of Monsbaiya was always hot. Whether it was a cloudless scorcher or stiflingly humid after a rain, the residents of Monsbaiya were no stranger to the heat. So it went without saying that when a large water fountain was built right in the center of town, everyone quickly became a fan. Children enjoyed playing in and around the fountain as their parents looked on with silent envy.

Koh looked towards that fountain as he zipped past it on his bike, on his way to a building that was decidedly less fun to him. A week prior, he'd come from his first trip to the top of the Monster Tower, avenged his father's murder, and laid claim to the Ultimate Egg that had long been rumored to sleep at the tower's summit. 

Not bad for seventeen years old.

The question everyone had asked, and was still asking days later: What was in the egg? Not one for wanting to prolong the surprise, he'd set the egg in his Monster Hut and tried hatching it almost immediately after he'd gotten back, but to no avail.

Weedy had suggested that an egg as ancient and mystical as that one might simply have a longer incubation period than normal monster eggs. Any idea was worth trying once, in Koh's mind, so he let the egg sit in the Monster Hut, enlisting several of his familiars to warm it up. Seven days later, it still had not hatched, so his mother suggested he head to the library to see if there were any books on the subject.

A fan of books, Koh was not, but to humor his mother, he agreed to visit the library. Some of the children playing noticed Koh as he rode by, and they waved at him in appreciation; after all, Koh had sunk a great deal of his own money into the building and upkeep of the fountain and the plaza surrounding it. Koh smiled, waving back, and continued on his journey.

The library was not far from the center of town, and as such he arrived at his destination within minutes of passing the fountain. Koh parked his bike on the side of the building and approached the front doors with a sigh. He pushed them open and was met with a blast of cool air; that's right, he remembered, the library upgrade he'd signed off on had included air conditioning. It was one of the only buildings in the sprawling desert town with the amenity, and Koh was a little surprised that only a small amount of people were here. Perhaps they didn't know that the library was air conditioned. Or maybe the people of Monsbaiya just didn't like books. He chuckled to himself at that.

_At least I won't be sweating if I'm bored._

Dr. Hal, the elderly librarian, easily spotted Koh from his desk at the back of the large space, and waved the boy over.

"Koh, how are you feeling? Rather cool, I bet," he said quietly, winking. "Renovations finished yesterday. What do you think?"

"Looks great," Koh said, giving him a thumbs up, having no idea whether or not the place looked any different than before the building upgrade. "I'm digging the A/C."

Dr. Hal smiled widely. "As is everyone else, my boy. Not to sound greedy, but you do plan on fitting the entire town with it, right?"

Koh shrugged. "Yeah, that's the plan, but it's going to be tremendously expensive. My pockets aren't _that_ deep, Doctor. You oughta shake Ghosh or Selfi down for some funds. They're way richer than I am."

A scoff from the old man. "Pah! That blond windbag wouldn't be caught dead donating money towards a place like this, and that bimbo sister of his wouldn't know a good book if it sprouted wings and flew in her face." Koh rolled his eyes, but said nothing. It was true; a place like this, with shelves upon shelves of books, with plenty of tables to sit at and read under soft lighting, was beneath the Rode siblings and Koh knew it. Dr. Hal put his arm around Koh's back, leading him towards the center of the library. "I'm sorry, Koh. I know Selfi is your friend, and I shouldn't say such things. At least she's been here before, even if it was just the one time. What can I do for you today?"

Finally, down to business. "I'm looking for any books you have on the Ultimate Egg," Koh began. "Specifically, what's in it, or how to hatch the damn thing."

"Still hasn't hatched yet?"

"Fuck no it hasn't! I'm getting--"

"Shhhh!" A middle-aged woman seated at a nearby table shushed the him. Koh mouthed a silent apology and turned his attention back to Dr. Hal. "I'm getting kinda pissed off that nothing's happening. Whatever's in there had better be worth it; if it ends up being a pulunpa or something as a prank, I'm going to raise hell."

"Ha. Perhaps it's the ultimate pulunpa?" Dr. Hal joked, leading Koh towards one of the many shelves. Koh thought he saw someone quickly run behind the bookshelf, but he paid it no mind. "I don't recall any books on the Ultimate Egg specifically, but all my books on monsters are in this section." Another patron entered the library, and Dr. Hal waved to them. "I've got to take care of this next guest. I trust you will be fine on your own from here?"

"Yeah," Koh said with no enthusiasm, looking at the volumes upon volumes of monster books he'd no doubt spend the next decade poring over. "Thanks, Dr. Hal."

With a smile, the librarian went about his business, leaving Koh to his. He tilted his head, trying to read book titles and seeing if anything sounded promising. He found one of decent thickness called _Mystical Monsters and You_ and decided that was as good a place to start as any. Carefully removing the book from the shelf, he sat down at a nearby table, opened it up, and began to read.

To Koh's dismay, the book was not a primer on the Ultimate Egg like he'd hoped, but rather a guide towards some of the Monster Tower's more interesting creatures - manoeva, barong, and the like. Unfortunately, this tome couldn't even tell Koh anything new about the monsters it highlighted; as a seasoned tamer, Koh already knew about all the intricacies of most of the monsters one found in the tower. One thing Koh did find interesting was reports of a tamer using his manoeva to somehow generate endless streams of money, but considering that Koh was still the only one putting any noticeable amounts of money towards the renovation of Monsbaiya, he figured it was just a hoax.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. When he opened them again, a girl was standing in front of his table. She was young and slim, in a frumpy blue dress. Her shoulder-length hair was a lovely emerald green - the same shade as Nico's, Koh would realize later. He tried not to roll his eyes at her absurd glasses, her lenses thick and huge and covered in a spiral pattern that made her look like she was crazy.

"Hi, Koh," she barely squeaked out in her high-pitched voice, fidgeting with her hands. She was so cute. She was one of a small handful of girls in Monsbaiya who had a crush on Koh, and of those ladies, Mia was by far the youngest. She was only twelve when Koh first set foot in the tower two years ago, and thirteen when they met, which placed her firmly in the off-limits column since Monsbaiya law forbade romantic relationships with girls under fifteen. At first, Mia kinda creeped him out, following him around town and hardly saying a word. Over time, however, he got her to open up to him, and she became something like a second sister to Koh.

When Mia turned fourteen, her attentions towards Koh had taken a decidedly romantic turn. It was clear she'd joined the club of girls who wanted a piece of him, and it took Koh a great deal of willpower not to indulge her. He both loved and hated how innocent she sounded when she talked. That damn voice. It was adorable, and a part of him desperately wanted to know what it sounded like moaning his name.

At least, Koh reasoned, he could look. In the two years since he'd known her, Mia hadn't filled out as much as Koh hoped she would. She was a little taller, of course. Her breasts were already well on their way in at thirteen and had only gotten bigger over time - she was already eclipsing Fur and giving Nico a run for her money - but any other changes to her body were a complete mystery to him thanks to the curtain of a dress she always wore.

He'd spent plenty of nights fantasizing about her - about all seven of them. It was a secret goal of his to sleep with all of them, and he couldn't see himself settling down until he'd bedded them all. He couldn't decide who out of Nico or Selfi was easier to fuck. Both of them were crazy about him, and he found himself taking advantage of that fact quite often. Those two were the only boxes he'd checked thus far, but he had plans for the rest of them. Fur was kind of a bitch, but she was a massive gold digger and he was rich, so that should be pretty easy. Cherrl had been asking to 'play nurse' with Koh for a long time, but both of them living with their respective mothers complicated things a bit. Patty had daddy issues and a rebellious streak that Koh prayed to God every day he'd get to see. Vivian would probably be the most difficult to fuck, as he didn't know much about her other than she liked to dance.

_Maybe she knows other kinds of dancing,_ he thought lecherously.

And then there was Mia. She was single, attractive, and interested, but at the age of fourteen she was still untouchable.

Which sucked. Because he wanted to touch her. A lot.

"Hello, Mia," Koh greeted her. Was that perfume he was smelling?

_Is... is she blushing? All I did was say hi..._

"Whatcha doing?" Mia inquired, leaning over the table and staring down at his book. His nose was assaulted by the scent she was wearing, proving his suspicions, but that took a back seat to the knowledge that she wasn't wearing a bra under her dress. As Mia's eyes scanned the page, Koh's eyes scanned Mia's chest, burning the sight of her cleavage into his memory. She leaned forward a little more and Koh discreetly angled his head further, eyes locked on her young breasts. His cock began coming to life in his jeans, and he cursed God for teasing him with this innocent girl in front of him. Did she have any idea what she did to him? The dirty fantasies he'd played out in his mind that she'd starred in?

Koh licked his lips, which he noticed were quite dry now. "Trying to find information on the Ultimate Egg." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you know anything about that, do you?"

Mia looked up at him (she might have; it was impossible to tell with those stupid glasses) and tilted her head slightly. "Um, no, sorry." She crossed her arms in front of her and rested on them, and it took everything Koh had not to direct his gaze back down the young teen's dress. "Do you... do you know what today is, Koh?"

He shrugged. "Tuesday?"

Mia shook her head, her jade locks bouncing to and fro. "No, silly, today is Wednesday. But that's not all..." She leaned in closer, and this time Koh couldn't help but sneak a peek. "It's... my... birthday!" she whispered, kissing Koh on the nose before he could react. She giggled, standing up again and straightening her dress.

"Oh yeah? That's awesome, Mia, happy birthday," Koh said with a smile. "Got anything special pla--"

The rest of his sentence died in his mouth as he stared at a grinning Mia. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he dared to hope that his dreams were about to come true.

"I actually do have something special planned," Mia said quietly. "But, um, it's not until later, hopefully. Do you mind if I help you find what you're looking for?"

Koh let out a breath and tried to mask his disappointment by saying, "Nah, go ahead, books are over there, knock yourself out."

Koh watched Mia disappear behind a shelf and tried going back to reading, but he could barely concentrate.

Mia was legal now. Finally.

His mind quickly went to one of his favorite fantasies, of her lying on his bed face down with her supple ass sticking straight in the air as he pounded home. He wondered if Mia's ass was as shapely in real life as it was in his head, but he found himself not caring if she did or not.

Noticing Mia hadn't returned yet, he looked up only to see her head poking out from behind the shelf. One of her hands was near her face, but the rest of her was hidden behind the shelf.

"You coming?" he asked, gesturing to a chair.

Mia let out a squeak, nodding furiously, but didn't move from her spot. Koh simply shook his head and returned his attentions to the book in front of him. It was open to a chapter on dragons and their taste for all things metal. He didn't get more than a few paragraphs in before he looked up again, and this time, Mia was nowhere to be seen.

He wasn't sure what made him decide to get up and check on her, but he did. Rounding the corner, he barely got Mia's name out of his mouth before a finger was pressed to his lips. He looked down to see the front of Mia's dress hiked up and her other hand inside her panties, one of her fingers slowly pumping in and out of her wet hole. Koh's eyes went wide as dinner plates at the sight in front of him, and he looked around, expecting there to be an audience, but found none. No one was in the aisle they were in, and the only other patron nearby was the woman who'd shushed Koh earlier, and she was sitting at the table behind the one he'd been sitting at.

After making sure Koh was going to keep quiet, Mia continued masturbating, her breathing getting heavier at the knowledge of who was watching her do it. Koh's dick was straining in his pants, yearning to be free. Mia's eyes were glued to his bulge, though Koh couldn't see past her goofy lenses.

"Do you... like watching me?" she asked softly, slowly approaching him.

Koh's nod was instant, and he kept looking around for anyone who might approach. Dr. Hal was at his desk, in Koh's full view; Mia was a foot in front of him, just out of sight. He flinched when she took her free hand and caressed his bulge with her tiny hands. "Can... can I watch you?"

_Holy fucking shit, this can't be real,_ Koh thought, looking into Mia's eyes and--

Okay, this was getting silly. "Lose the glasses," he ordered, and Mia obeyed immediately. She folded the temples and set them next to a nearby book, and Koh was finally able to look into her pretty blue eyes. That was all he needed, and he slowly unzipped his pants, giving Dr. Hal another look as he freed his turgid erection from its confines.

Mia's mouth opened wide at the sight of it, driven completely by lust. She let out a quiet moan that Koh found equal parts cute and sexy, and she slipped another finger inside of her. Koh continued watching Mia pleasure herself as he gave himself a few slow strokes, still in disbelief that he was doing this in such a public area. If anyone approached them from the other side of the aisle, there would be no time to hide what they were doing. He wasn't sure Mia would stop, in any case; she was laser focused on his hard cock, the hem of her dress bunched tightly in one hand and fingering herself with the other.

"It's... it's bigger than I ever dreamed," she panted, her face flushed with arousal. She briefly stopped her ministrations to reach into the top of her dress and pull out her breasts, one by one. She smiled widely as Koh's eyes became glued to her chest, small pink nipples surrounded by dark pink areolae. Now it was Koh's turn to open his mouth, wanting nothing more than to find out what those nipples tasted like. Mia grabbed her breasts and squeezed, eyeing Koh's stiff rod like it was a brand new book. She couldn't suppress a moan when she pinched her nipples, and Koh panicked, half expecting the entire town of Monsbaiya to be on the other side of the bookshelf when he looked. But no one was there, and he kept jerking himself off.

Mia went back to fingering herself again, allowing Koh to take in the sight of her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took. "T-touch them," she whispered. Koh kept one hand on his cock, keeping an even stroke, and slowly moved his other hand to her waiting flesh. He started with the right one, holding it in his hand and gauging its weight. It wasn't quite a handful, but it was enough, and his dick throbbed with the idea that they would only get bigger as Mia continued to mature. He ran his thumb across Mia's nipple, and she bit into her wrist to keep from crying out. She reached behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. Mia had never kissed anyone before, and her mind was clouded over by lust at this point, so it was quite sloppy, with far too much tongue, but Koh kept up the best he could. He reached down behind her to squeeze her ass through her dress and realized with just a tinge of disappointment, that her ass was not the same as it was in his fantasies.

Mia moaned into his mouth as she tried adjusting her kisses based on what Koh was doing, and before long she was getting the hang of it. She stopped masturbating long enough to pull her panties down, leaving them around her knees. She broke off the kiss only to whisper two words to him: "Fuck me."

This was enough to get Koh to stop jerking off. "Are you crazy?!" Koh whispered back in shock, trying hard to ignore that he'd been dreaming of this day for years now. "We're in a library!"

Mia grabbed Koh's hand - he noticed she'd deliberately used the one she had been masturbating with - and placed it directly over her crotch. His eyes widened at how aroused she was; it was like a furnace was radiating between Mia's legs. Her labia were soaked by now, and when Koh tried slipping a finger in, he found no resistance. Mia kissed him again, moaning into his mouth. She clenched down on his lone finger, her virgin walls like a vice around it.

"Holy sh..." he cut himself off when he felt one of Mia's young hands wrap itself around his erection. He was leaking precum like a faucet now, and he very nearly threw caution to the wind and granted Mia her wish right then and there. Koh stifled a groan as Mia's hand stroked him, playing with his cock head and coating her hand with his lubricant.

"So big... so fucking big..." Mia panted as Koh continued to finger fuck her. She directed the tip of his dick to her clit, sending sparks through the both of them.

Koh's eyes were shut tight as Mia fondled his prick. This put his fantasies to shame. She was barely touching him and he felt he could explode at any moment. His balls began tightening as he thought of the barely legal teen stroking his dick, begging for him to stuff her with his hard cock. And in public! That brought a whole new dimension to fucking that Koh never would have bothered trying to explore, but he found that he liked it. The thrill of being exposed made the whole situation a hundred times hotter. Even the slightest noises she made were amplified in his head not only by the fact that they were in public, but in a library, of all places. How had no one come to investigate them yet? There was no way that no one was hearing the moans coming from behind the shelf.

Koh was just about to open his mouth and tell Mia to bend over when he heard a voice. "Koh?"

Koh's eyes shot open and found Dr. Hal standing next to him. "Dr. Hal!" he screamed, causing the middle-aged woman to shush him again. Koh's pulse raced as Dr. Hal simply smiled at him, seemingly unaware of the young woman stroking Koh's member just out of sight. "Wh-what's up, Doc?"

"Is everything all right? You're... sweating." He looked up at the vent in one of the walls where the cool air was coming from. "Does the A/C not work over here? Hmm..."

While Koh was distracted by Dr. Hal's musings, Mia got a devilish idea. Smiling to herself, she removed Koh's finger from her vagina and quickly got on her knees. Without missing a beat, she took the head of Koh's prick into her mouth, causing Koh to hiss in response. Dr. Hal looked back at him, and Koh tried his best to appear as though nothing was wrong, all while Mia sucked his cock just inches away. She gripped the base of his dick and used long, slow strokes as she pleasured him. Koh could feel the cool library air on his dick as Mia briefly took his cock out of her mouth and used it to tease circles around a nipple. She took a breast in each hand and jerked the boy off with her tits the best she could as Dr. Hal continued his conversation.

"I suppose I'll have to call the repairman, but he probably won't be able to come until next week at the earliest," the librarian thought aloud.

"I'm sure he'll come quicker than that," Koh said before he could stop himself. He grit his teeth as Mia stopped trying to tit fuck him and went back to sucking him off.

"Think so? Ah, I guess I won't know until I call him, huh? Anyway, Koh, is there anything I could help you find?"

Before Koh could answer, Mia chose this time to shove his entire length into her mouth. Thanks to practicing with some produce beforehand, she was - thankfully - able to resist the urge to gag on his cock and ruin everything. Koh, however, was not expecting the full warmth of Mia's mouth and throat on him, and he shouted, "God!" which earned him yet another shush from the middle-aged woman.

"God?" Dr. Hal asked. "Ah, I suppose that would be a good place to look, wouldn't it? But religious texts are on the other side of the library." Dr. Hal grabbed one of Koh's arms in an attempt to lead him in the right direction. "Come with me, I'll show you--"

"No!" Koh pleaded to both Dr. Hal and himself, hoping to stop himself from coming, but he couldn't do it. He shut his eyes tight and, with a silent apology, unloaded his seed into Mia's anxious mouth. In a panic, he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, causing her to wince in pain, but it freed his dick all the same. Mia swallowed a bit of Koh's spunk but the rest of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto the floor when Koh grabbed her hair. The last couple jets hit Mia square in the face, painting small streaks across it. Koh opened his eyes and faked a yawn, hoping that would be enough to fool Dr. Hal. Thankful for the relief, he continued, "I mean, no, that's all right, Dr. Hal. I'm just gonna keep looking over here for a while longer."

Mia took a finger and began wiping Koh's semen off her face, idly licking her fingers and acquiring the taste of him.

"Suit yourself, young man," Dr. Hal said, releasing his grip. He turned to go back to his desk, but then turned around again. "By the way, have you seen Mia?"

"Uh... nooooo," Koh said, doubling his grip on Mia's scalp so she wouldn't start blowing him again. "Why do you ask?"

"She left a big pile of books on that table over there," Dr. Hal said, using his cane to point to a table with several books strewn about carelessly. "It's not like her to do that. I guess she was in a hurry." He shrugged. "Oh well."

With that, Dr. Hal finally returned to his desk, and Koh discreetly moved behind the bookshelf. He tugged on Mia's hair, and she rose to her feet. She leaned close to him and whispered, "Did you like that?"

Koh answered by putting his dick back into his pants and zipping up. "Put your tits away. We're going to my place."

Mia's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, pulling her soaked panties back up and making herself appear decent. Koh then grabbed her by the hand and marched the two of them out of the library, leaving Mia's glasses on the shelf, forgotten.

Koh got on his bike and motioned for Mia to straddle it in back of him. She did so and felt a naughty thrill between her legs as the motorbike came to life. "Hold on," was all he said before zooming down street after street. The people who were still at the fountain waved to him, but he completely ignored them. He weaved in and out of foot traffic, his mind focused only on one thing.

They reached his house in record time. He parked the bike, took Mia by the hand again, and ushered her into his house before she could say anything about how nice it was. By a stroke of luck, his mother and sister were out, but at this point he wouldn't have cared if they'd been home and insisted on watching. He shoved Mia onto his bed, where she landed on all fours. She looked back at him hungrily as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor in one motion. His dick, hard again, stood defiantly, running almost parallel to the floor.

"You fucking tease," Koh growled in a voice that had Mia trembling with delight.

Mia collapsed onto the bed, leaving her ass raised for him. She hiked her dress up over the curve of her ass, giving Koh a perfect view of her baby blue panties, which were beyond soaked with her previous and current arousal. Her labia were clearly visible, even through the fabric, and she gently rubbed her lower lips with two fingers. "Tease? What do you m-oh!"

Koh surprised her by grabbing Mia's panties and pulling them down over the curve of her ass, exposing her most private area to him. Taking the panties in one hand, he set them off to the side of his bed. Koh spread her ass with both of his hands before giving long, strong licks to Mia's labia before thrusting his tongue inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, lifting her ass and spreading her legs as much as she could, giving him as easy access as he could. "Oh my God, I've wanted this for ssssoooo... so... so _long_," she cried out, remembering Koh's dick in her mouth. Koh's dick throbbed in time with his heartbeat, becoming more and more turned on by the innocent-sounding girl talking dirty in front of him. A part of it still felt taboo, and fortunately for Koh the thought of Mia possibly lying to him about turning fifteen never crossed his mind. But his patience was about to be rewarded in a big way. He shoved his face into her crotch, lapping at her inner walls as best he could. Mia was struggling to remove her dress, but eventually decided to ignore it for now and just focus on the tongue lashing she was receiving.

"I can't believe you're licking my..." Mia trailed off, her voice full of wonder.

Koh stopped what he was doing. He was gonna have a little fun with this. "Your what?" he asked.

"Awwwww, come onnnnnn," Mia pleaded, thrusting her ass back towards Koh, but he simply backed away, out of her reach. She used this time to lift her dress over her head, leaving her completely nude in front of him. She turned over, lying on her back now, and she spread her legs as wide as she could. She teased herself with one hand, spreading her lips in the hopes that Koh would go back to work. "You know, right heeere," she cooed, more horny than she'd ever been in her life.

Koh just smiled, doing nothing. "And what is that?"

Mia blushed furiously, not used to talking dirty. For all of her own fantasies, it never quite prepared her to come face to face with the real thing. "My... my pussy," she said timidly, and if Koh wasn't rock solid already, then that almost certainly would have done the job.

He inched his face closer to her wet hole, noting her clit and resisting the urge to simply clamp his mouth down on it. "And what do you want me to do with your pussy?"

Mia whined in embarrassment. "Lick it," she said quietly, her fingers beginning to tease slow circles around her lips.

Koh smiled, leaning down towards her most sacred place with his tongue extended, but he stopped mere centimeters from making contact. "What is the magic word?"

"Please lick my pussy!" Mia closed her eyes and screamed, desperate and beyond turned on now. "Please put your tongue inside my pussy and loh my fucking God!"

The words 'good girl' barely registered in Mia's ears as Koh finally complied, licking Mia's labia before settling on the bundle of nerves at the top. He gently sucked on her clit, blanking all her rational thought. She didn't think things could get much better, but then Koh slipped a finger inside of her, and she let out a languid moan. Mia's hands went to her breasts and gently squeezed as Koh's finger plunged into her vagina. His finger curled and Mia gasped, her eyes shooting open. "Right there!" she pleaded, and Koh was more than happy to oblige. He continued rolling his tongue in slow circles around her clit as Koh found the spot inside her that quickly had her seeing stars. "Oh my God do _not_ stop Koh I'm going to..." she trailed off again, but fearing that Koh would stop if she didn't finish her sentence, she screamed, "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! Oh my God, don't _stop_!"

Koh felt a rush of wetness on his hand and fingers as he let Mia's orgasm run through her. She quaked and spasmed on Koh's bed for nearly a minute, crushing Koh's head between her legs, before she finally dropped her legs onto the bed and released her death grip on Koh's finger. Mia stared at the ceiling, unable to believe just what had happened. That was nothing like any orgasm she'd ever given herself, even though she'd always fantasized about Koh giving it to her.

She looked up at Koh, who had an easy smile on his face, obviously proud of what he'd done. He still had his shirt on, and a quick glance revealed he was still hard as stone. Mia took one look at the object of her affection and felt a powerful desire to please him the same way he had pleased her. She sat up on the bed and lazily kissed him, lifting his shirt over his head. She paused the kiss to take in his hot body, squealing as she ran her hands over his toned, muscled chest. She'd gotten a few looks at him shirtless from the few times she'd seen him at the pool, but this was the first time she'd ever been so _close_. She reached around and let her hands continue to explore his upper body.

For fun, Koh flexed when she took hold of his bicep, and she squealed. For years, she had waited for this moment. He was going to fuck her brains out and she was going to love every second of it. Mia looked down at his cock unashamedly, finally taking it into one of her hands. It would soon be time to practice a different kind of swordplay, Mia thought as she stared at the stiffened prick with lust in her eyes. Koh sat her on the bed and started to guide himself towards her entrance, but she stopped him.

"Wait. May I please suck your cock first?" she asked, sounding perfectly innocent when she did so. She knew Koh wanted her to be polite and direct, and she would be rewarded if she did as he asked.

Koh nodded, taking a seat at the edge of his bed. "You may," he said with a smile, wondering if he could get even more aroused by hearing Mia talk like a slut. He opened his legs wide as Mia took her place on the floor in front of him, allowing her all the room she would need. Mia stared at the hot, pulsing shaft like a kid in a candy store. There were so many things she could do with it, she hardly knew where to begin.

She decided to work on the young man's balls, since she'd been unable to do anything with them when they were in the library. Mia wrapped her tiny hand around Koh's rod and lifted it slightly, exposing his shaved nuts to the air. With a giggle, Mia gently took one of them in her mouth as she looked up at Koh. The two made eye contact as she switched testicles, giving each of his balls a liberal coat of saliva. She started moving her hand up and down his erection as she feasted on his nuts, loving the little faces Koh made as he groaned in pleasure. One of Koh's hands moved to the back of Mia's head, holding her face to his cock and balls, still unable to fathom his absurdly good luck.

"Oh, that's good, Mia, that's a good girl, now suck my cock..."

Koh's hand didn't move as Mia gave an agonizingly slow lick of his entire cock from base to tip before making half the shaft disappear into her wet and wanting mouth. She cupped his balls in one hand as she worked his meat with the other, giving him a repeat performance of what she'd done at the library, only this time Koh was fully able to enjoy himself as she did. He looked down at the green-haired girl in front of him as she moaned with her mouth full of his dick.

She extracted him from her mouth and began jerking him off quicker, his prick shiny with her spit. "I have been waiting years to do this," she said, caressing his hot cock with both hands, kissing it over and over and letting it rest on her face. "Dreamed of this... _needed_ this... and now... now you're all mine," she finished. She put Koh's dick back in her mouth and resumed sucking it with an almost fanatic zeal, feeling honored to take Koh's fleshy sword in her mouth. She would let Koh take her any way he wanted to, as many times as he wanted to. Mia could feel herself getting wetter as she took more and more of Koh inside her mouth, anxious to take it all in and make him happy.

Koh grabbed Mia's face with both hands and took control, thrusting his cock as deep into Mia's mouth as she could take it. To her dismay, she gagged this time, and Koh let up only briefly as he thrust forward again, and again Mia's throat could not handle him. Her eyes teared up as Koh face fucked her, and Koh thought he'd made her cry, taking his dick out of her mouth. It was positively covered in Mia's saliva, and she shook her head wildly, rapidly jerking him off as though it would vanish from sight if she didn't. "No! I can do it! I need more, please give me more!" She went right back to sucking him again, forcing herself to take every inch of him. She'd avoided gagging in the library and she would do it again, damn it!

As it turned out, going slower was the key; with only a couple tries, she'd managed to get all eight inches of his delicious dick down her throat. She held her mouth at the base of his cock as long as she could stand before she relented and came up for air. "See? I can do it. I'm a good girl?" she asked, planting feather kisses all over his dick but never breaking eye contact.

"Holy shit, Mia. You are the best girl," he said, duly impressed. "And I love listening to you talk dirty to me. Nothing gets me harder."

"Then fuck me," Mia said plainly, getting to her feet. "Fuck your good girl, please?" She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of his hot body, lust coursing through every vein. "Like this? Do you want me to ride your big cock?"

"More than anything in the world," Koh said, his eyes locked on her sweat-slicked breasts. Mia positioned herself over Koh's impressive cock and went to sink herself down onto it before Koh stopped her. "Slowly, now," he instructed, and Mia nodded as the tip of his dick slowly disappeared inside Mia's vagina.

"Ah!" she cried out as she sank down another three inches, bracing herself on his chest as she adjusted to the pillar of flesh that was invading her body. Koh groaned, loudly, the moment she'd started taking him in; she was almost painfully tight.

_Don't come don't come don't come uhhh uhhh uhhh naked Ghosh dead trolls I wonder who won at the racetrack today A B C D E F G..._

Mia slowly fell another three inches onto him. She looked down at Koh, who was mumbling something with his eyes closed tightly. She clenched down on his cock and giggled at his panicked gasp. "Your big cock is almost all the way inside me, Koh," she said, and she leaned forward to kiss him. Her foot slipped on the sheets and she fell the rest of the way onto him. Mia winced at the sudden intrusion, and Koh thought his prick might break off, so forceful was her vagina's grip on him. They stayed in place for a few moments as Mia's body adjusted to being stretched out so wonderfully. She rocked back and forth slightly, simply getting used to the feeling of having a real dick inside of her for once.

Mia braced herself and slowly lifted herself off of Koh, and the more of him that slipped out of her, the more empty she felt, like being filled with Koh's cock was so right and perfect that she would need it to survive. Just before his head escaped, Mia sank back down onto him, this time not stopping until she'd impaled herself fully.

"Finally," Mia whispered as her hands explored Koh's chest. "You're finally fucking me." She braced herself and began a slow rhythm, steadily rising and falling on his dick. She rocked on him with every thrust she made, and Koh dared to open his eyes to take in the sight of her. She was covered in sweat, mouth slightly open as she panted and mewled for him. Her young breasts bounced playfully as she slammed herself on his dick. Her light patch of green pubic hair lightly tickled him when flesh met flesh. He heard her whimper his name, and he looked into those beautiful blue eyes full of lust and love. He pulled Mia down to him, crushing her breasts against his hard chest, and kissed her. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" she moaned into his mouth as she pounded herself onto him, already taking all the cock he could give to her but she still craved more.

"Mine," she growled out in a voice Koh hardly recognized as she continued to ride Koh's dick. It sounded wild, almost feral in nature. "Mine, mine, mine..." She dropped her face back to his chest and focused solely on impaling herself over and over, the wet slapping sound of their bodies joining and the realization that she was finally getting to fuck the man she'd been lusting after for so long was enough to push her over the edge. "MINE!" she screamed into Koh's chest as she thrust herself downward one last time, letting her orgasm wash over her before collapsing onto him.

Miraculously, Koh didn't come. Whether it was from his earlier orgasm in the library or God rewarding him for his patience, or just plain dumb luck, he didn't know nor care. Mia panted on top of him, her higher functions slowly returning to her. She knew Koh still hadn't come, so she couldn't rest just yet. She withdrew from him and fell face first into his pillows. Her ass went straight into the air, and she turned back to him. A few strands of her hair were matted on her forehead, and though Koh could see she was tired, there was also determination in those blue eyes. It told him that she would not quit until he was satisfied. "Fuck me, Koh. Make me take your cock like a good girl and scream your name."

Koh stood at the edge of his bed, yanking Mia's body towards him. She bit her lip at the thought of him using that strength to fuck her harder than she ever could do herself. After committing the sight to memory - another fantasy fulfilled, he realized with a grin - he slowly thrust himself into Mia's deliciously tight heat once again. He grabbed Mia's hips and grunted as he bottomed out in a single stroke. Mia's face went back into the pillow as she pushed her ass towards him, desperate to feel every millimeter of her lover inside her. Koh reached forward, taking a bit of Mia's hair in his hands, and pulled it, forcing her face up.

"How am I supposed to hear you scream if your face is buried in my pillow?" he asked as he started pumping into her. He held onto Mia's hair at first, enjoying the powerful feeling it gave him, but he was quickly getting to the point of no return and he hadn't really even gotten started yet. He released her locks and was pleased to find that she did not immediately bury her face in his pillow, but propped herself up on her hands, bracing herself using his sheets.

She turned her head back to him. "You fill my pussy up so good, Koh! Give it all to me, harder, I can take it! Please!"

Koh smirked, though Mia couldn't see it. "Well, since you did ask so nicely..."

Koh spread Mia's legs further apart and placed one hand on either side of her cute butt. He dug his hands into her side, pulled out, and slammed his cock home with a slap.

"Fuck!" Mia shouted in genuine surprise as Koh pulled her vagina onto his dick. He was buried to the hilt, but Mia didn't get any time to savor the feeling of being filled so completely as Koh grunted, pulled out, and rammed himself balls deep into her again and again and again, fucking her the way Mia craved. She was like a girl possessed, saying anything she could think of as long as it was dirty and she thought Koh would like it. "Please fuck me harder! Please give your good girl your hard cock!"

Koh simply grunted again, continuing to pound his... girlfriend? He didn't know if he'd go that far. He knew Mia would be willing. Hell, she'd probably do anything he wanted to right now. Maybe he could call up Selfi...

He continued ravaging Mia's sopping wet hole as she licked Selfi's labia in his mind's eye. He could almost hear Selfi moan, squeezing her massive tits together as Mia's young mouth pleased her. "Oh fuck yeah," Koh said, relishing in listening to Mia's speech fall into incoherency. "I'm getting close..." he said, and Mia's eyes lit up.

"Come inside me! Empty your balls inside your good girl!"

"Oh, you want my come, baby?" Koh growled. He moaned as he felt her clench down on his dick one last time.

"Yes, Daddy, please give me your fucking come!"

That did it. With a yell, Koh redoubled his grip on Mia's hips and savagely thrust himself into her, unloading what seemed like a gallon of his warm seed into her. Mia gasped as she felt jet after jet get deposited deep inside her body, and she gave Koh what he wanted, and screamed his name.

"Koh! God, Koh, fill me up...! Oh God... I... that was so much..."

Koh picked her up and moved her over to the other side of the bed, allowing him room to lay down. His cock was slick with both his and Mia's fluids. Mia was utterly exhausted, but her curiosity of what the mingled fluids would taste like won out, and she tiredly put his deflating cock in her mouth, tasting them both. Her curiosity satisfied, she pulled herself up to Koh's shoulder, where he wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled against him.

Well.

That was something, wasn't it?

"I gotta be honest, I never would have imagined you to be some kind of sex fiend," Koh began as he idly stroked Mia's hair. "You definitely exceeded all my expectations, that's for sure."

"Thank you, Daddy," Mia spoke into his chest.

"And the whole 'daddy' thing? Didn't expect that to do anything for me, but here we are. It's... nice," Koh admitted. Suddenly, he remembered something she'd mentioned at the library. "Didn't you say you had something special planned later? For your birthday?"

Mia giggled weakly. "I just did it..."

It took him a few moments to realize the implication of her statement, and he laughed. "Ha! You sexy little minx. Damn, Mia. You know, you are a lot more devious than people give you credit for. I dig it. I admit that this is something I've been wanting to do for a while now, I just backed off cause of the age thing. Guess we won't have to worry about that anymore though. And look... I know you're, like, super in love with me, right?"

Mia didn't respond.

"It's okay, really," Koh reassured her with a gentle squeeze. "I can't say I feel the same way, to be honest, but that's probably because I didn't spend the last two years lusting over you."

_It was only about a year,_ he silently amended.

"Can I be honest with you about something? If there was one thing that I _could_ say I liked about you, even back then? You liked me for me. Just a random-ass monster tamer who decided to build a library. I never had to sit and listen to you go on and on about being cultured, or fucking not being cultured, or if I was going to buy something or get out of the store already, or sending me on one of the dozens of irritating fucking fetch quests into the tower that I've been sent on over the years." He sighed. "Ever since I started going into the tower, I've been doing favors for people. Kill this monster, build this building, find this item. It was cool to not have to deal with any of that from you, Mia. So... thanks. For letting me just... be me." A pause. "I guess I wouldn't be totally against the idea of giving us a shot. At least I know you're not after my money or my fame. Just my dick, heh. What do you think?"

The light but unmistakable sound of Mia snoring cutely into his chest was the only thing he got in reply, and it took great effort for him to not roll his eyes.

Well, whatever. It wasn't like he wasn't exhausted, either. He snuggled his probable girlfriend a little closer to him, replaying images of their lovemaking as he eventually drifted off to sleep alongside her.


End file.
